


The Devil's Playground

by amrensjewelry



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Tags and rating are subject to change, author just wanted her boys together and happy and riko murdered, but pls stay, im not really sure where this is going yet, raven! Neil, you are warned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 21:51:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17231834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amrensjewelry/pseuds/amrensjewelry
Summary: Jean Moreau has very few items that belonged to him, and even fewer that were physical. The list included his pride, his mind, two books, and a sliver of a heart that truly belonged to the red headed devil sitting beside him.Sitting was probably being generous. Nathaniel Wesninski, ice cold yet fiery, dangerous and cruel, but soft and kind to a select few, unbroken after 10 years in Riko Moriyama’s grasp, was slumped over and passed out in the back of Renee Walker’s car, bloody and bruised, yet still sporting a defiant smirk.





	The Devil's Playground

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! This is my first fanfic in this fandom and it has been sitting in my drive for far too long. I will try to update this at a reasonable pace, but life is crazy lol. 
> 
> Constructive criticism is welcome, I want to improve. Comments and kudos are lovely too :)

Jean Moreau has very few items that belonged to him, and even fewer that were physical. The list included his pride, his mind, two books, and a sliver of a heart that truly belonged to the red headed devil sitting beside him. 

Sitting was probably being generous. Nathaniel Wesninski, ice cold yet fiery, dangerous and cruel, but soft and kind to a select few, unbroken after 10 years in Riko Moriyama’s grasp, was slumped over and passed out in the back of Renee Walker’s car, bloody and bruised, yet still sporting a defiant smirk. 

Nathaniel Wesninski was not someone who needed protection, he was someone you needed protection from, and yet even in a state that was not much better than his partner’s, Jean felt obligated to stay awake and keep watch. 

Maybe that was because Jean didn’t know if he’d even be alive without Nathaniel’s interference. Riko has been on a rampage after he learned of his father’s death, and not even their championship win could console him. Jean was the nearest and easiest target. 

Or, he would have been, if not for Nathaniel. Again and again, he got in Riko’s way. For awhile, it had been enough, because no matter how he was leashed, a Wesninski would always be a Wesninski. Even Nathaniel’s grin was sharp enough to cut. 

(Jean wasn’t safe from it, either. It cut right to his heart and he was still bleeding. Protection, deflection, or affection made no difference, that grin was always lethal.)

But grins and knives and words could only do so much in a Nest fill of flightless birds, and Jean was a study in submission. He was resigned to his fate until icy blue eyes met his and whispered, “I will not go. I will not leave you.” And like the martyr he was, Nathaniel once again sacrificed himself first. 

It was later, hours and days and years later, or maybe just a moment, covered in blood and violence and screams and stay, stay, stay, just for me, when Jean at last replied “We cannot stay.”

And for the first time in a long time, Jean took a chance, because it could not get much worse than this, and remembered a girl with rainbow, prideful hair. 

With a single call, Jean Moreau gave two birds with clipped wings the chance to fly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading! I swear future chapters will be longer.

**Author's Note:**

> Again, comments and kudos are much appreciated. I'm also on tumblr at https://natalieshieldss.tumblr.com/ or @natalieshieldss if you're too lazy to use the url


End file.
